Katie
Katie, labeled The Sweet Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. She returns for Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as a member of Team Brawns. Personality Katie is most notable for being Sadie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Sadie, Katie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Sadie) will fawn over him endlessly. Katie can be considered the more passionate one between her and her best friend. Her biography states that she "thinks with her heart," in contrast to Sadie, who "thinks with her head." She is shown to have a bad sense of direction, a flaw which produces tragic results. Sadie's label of The Sweet Girl's Friend may imply that Katie is more independent and capable of making decisions on her own. However, given her thinking habits, they don't always turn out to be wise. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Katie shows up to the season in a bus along with the other contestants. Once there, she comes to the realization that Sadie is not present in the season, worried about how she will cope without her sister. She is picked by Scott to be on the team, the Poisonous Pythons. When the challenge is announced to be one where you bring camping supplies to the desert, Katie suggests they bring along food such as meat. She's happy when her team wins the first challenge. Dancing With Cowboys When the challenge is said to be a singing one in ABAB style, Katie is placed against Duncan in the challenge. They both win their round and both score a point for their team. Katie realizes that she doesn't have too many allies on board with her. She considers Scott an easy one to form an alliance with Ezekiel, Ella and Sugar. When asked, Scott decides to agree, as long as Katie doesn't betray him. However, this alliance is very short-lived as Scott breaks it off not soon after once Katie votes off Courtney, whom Scott didn't want her eliminated. Despite him not forgiving Courtney, he liked seeing her apologized, and vows revenge on those who voted her off, including Katie. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Afraid that she would be the next out after voting off Courtney, betraying Scott, she tries to find comfort by asking Ella if they were friends. However Ella not responding to that statement made Katie even more worried, and repetitive of that action. After her team had lost, she decided to team up with Ella to eliminate Ezekiel to make sure that both of them were safe from elimination. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Katie is the first person to show her dislike towards the returning round as also their contestants, she's also seen with mixed feelings about Ezekiel returning to their team. In the challenge Katie is against Lindsay and she scores one point for the Pythons, she also cheers with everyone on her team, aside from her old allies Scott and Heather. She's seen shocked at Tyler's elimination although she doesn't express what she thinks about the whole situation. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Afraid of being deemed useless by the leaders of her team she steps up and takes an active part at the trivia, although that her own team loses she thinks that she may be safe due to Sierra's laziness. Katie guess right as Sierra is eliminated from the game, after ending with Heather in the bottom two. The Wild Bunch of Losers She stays silent for the whole episode but she shows her fear after the double elimination is announced. Also she's the only one in her team to vote Jo due to her bossiness. Serpent Showdown Katie keeps getting ignored by her teammates due to their alliances or constant bickering between each other, however Heather talks to her for a moment and points her to help with the challenge, after the challenge is finished and the Vipers are deemed the winners she's comforted by Heather but then she states that Heather may have something weird. Katie gladly votes Jo after she didn't show up for the challenge. Red Dead Mergiton Katie is silent until the challenge where she ends up paired with Heather, the two start to bond after Heather tried to get her as part of the team, then she accepts to join Heather in a secret alliance, when they perform their skit they are praised due to the dramatic performance that was praised among Tyler, Courtney and the other judges. When she wins immunity with Heather both of they cheer but Heather pushes her away. Following her alliance partner's wishes Katie votes for Noah and Dakota due to the previous events from the season. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! She is seen talking in the morning with her new "friend" Heather and she states in the confessional that Heather may have improved as a person. When she takes part in the challenge she shows her amazing skills as a dressmaker but sadly she gets a low score. Katie is the first person to be shocked due to the dirty move that Heather made on Sky, which makes her to join Sky in a secret plan. In the elimination ceremony the plan is revealed as Katie betrayed Heather which causes the last one to badmouth her and call her a liar. She is later seen worried in the tiebreaker but is later relieved by the fact that Heather was eliminated. The Magnificent 8 Cowboys As Katie is paired in the challenge with Lindsay both start to bond together, Lindsay and her get passed the first round due to trusting each other, then they also perform great at the second round, but sadly for Katie the teams are disbanded for the last round where Samey ends up winning and chooses Duncan to be immune. Later in the elimination ceremony, she follows her alliance desires and votes for Scott that ended up with the most votes, but Katie is later seen shocked and with tearful eyes when Sky decides to quit to solve their long going conflict. Yodelayhee...Who? Although Katie is seen by her alliance members and non-alliance members as the weakest one she decides and how she states in the confessional: "Step up her game", when the challenge is announced Katie does what she stated in the confessional and wins the challenge after she answers the right amount of questions to end up winning, she seems to be relieved when Sugar is eliminated due to coming last in the challenge, Katie later votes for Scott following her alliance desires, but due Samey getting the same amount of votes they take part in a tiebreaker which Samey ends up losing, this makes Katie feels extremely worried and sad. The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders Although Katie remains silent mostly part of this episode she takes part in the challenge where the remaining search for rocks with numbers. She allies with the remaining girl to get to the top and find the rocks, but after several attempts she fails with Lindsay and Scott overtakes and wins immunity first, after this she keeps searching but Duncan finds it and wins with Scott, later in a twist is revealed that Duncan and Scott will be choosing who is going home, after they agree both of them vote for Katie due that she jeopardize the strength of the boys winning the last challenge. She is taken by the Horse of Losers meanwhile she sobs. Aftermath: The Unlimited The Final Finalé Total Drama Around the World Jamaica Man! Katie cameos as a judge for the challenge, meanwhile she does this she is shocked after Sadie called Zoey her new "best friend" and also confused due to the fact that Sadie is being mean and evil but she ignores it. She gives the lowest score to Alejandro and Sadie due to the rigging of the court as well she praises the Underdog Unicorns members: Beth and Lightning due to their amazing interactions together, she's later seen to be flirting with a Jamaican boy after the challenge. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery |-| Overall= File:KatieInteractive.png| File:322px-KateandSade.png| File:466px-KatieSit.png| File:146px-KatieExcited.png| File:172px-KatieFear2.png| File:191px-KatieKatie.png| |-| Total Drama Wild West= See also Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:5th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:8th place Category:Blood vs water characters